shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Borrick
Borrick is the slash ship between Bolin and Iknik Blackstone Varrick from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Bolin first met Varrick when he accompanied Asami onto his yacht so that she could make a deal with him. Asami told Bolin not to talk, but he accidentally pointed out the fact that Varrick was not levitating when he thought he was. However, Varrick was actually thankful for this and fired his levitation instructor. Varrick then showed him some of the stuff in his yacht, including a motion picture of an Ostrich Horse and Ginger. Varrick later lent a snowmobile to Bolin so that he could join Team Avatar and his new girlfriend Eska on a trip to the South Pole. Eventually, Bolin wanted to break up with Eska but couldn't and Varrick had to go into hiding because he was wanted. Varrick later saw how Bolin was treated by Eska and gave him advice. The group later escaped together on Varrick's boat and an angry Eska went chasing after Bolin for leaving her. Varrick helped him get away. After getting back to Republic City, Varrick decided to take Bolin out for a night of fun at Republic City. After Bolin had an interview with Shiro Shinobi, Varrick saw potential in him and decided to cast him as an actor. Bolin became a star thanks to Varrick who was proud of the fact that he made Bolin famous. When Bolin's brother Mako realized that Varrick was behind the bombings, Bolin refused to believe him. However, Varrick was eventually caught and imprisoned. When Team Avatar visited him, Varrick apologized and gave them a battleship. Three years later, both Bolin and Varrick were working for Kuvira. They both eventually saw the corruption in her and decided to escape together. However, they were both captured. Varrick's assistant Zhu Li turned on him while Bolin and Varrick were imprisoned. Varrick later chose Bolin as his new assistant but that did not work well because Varrick kept saying "do the thing" and Bolin did not know what to do. Varrick later activated a bomb that was about explode with him and Bolin on the train. Bolin told Varrick that he hated him before they escaped from the train. After the two escaped from Kuvira, the two headed to Republic City and took turns carrying each other. While on a boat on the way back to Republic City, Varrick pitched an idea about making a new movie about Bolin. He was going to make Bolin a major hero with a bunch of ladies around him which Bolin approved of. He even said that Opal would forgive him just to make him happy. After the final battle for Republic City, Bolin officiated Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Fanon Borrick is a mildly popular ship. It first became popular as soon as Varrick was announced as a character at a Comic Con panel. While not much was known about him, it was known that he and Bolin would be friends. While many initially shipped Varrick with Asami, some decided to ship him with Bolin instead. A lot of fans shipped them together based on their friendship in Book Two and Book Four. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Bolin/Varrik tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Navigation